El Niño en el iceberg
by Amy Tsubasa
Summary: Al tener dos hijos escandalosos y problemáticos, Aang y Katara lo único que quieren es un momento romántico para ellos solos aunque parece que nunca lo lograrán, no con Sokka quién de alguna u otra manera arruina todas sus oportunidades. Regalo para Nieve Taisho.


**Fic para Nive Taisho para el reto "amigo invisible 2014-2015" del Foro "Las cuatro naciones"**

**Disclamer los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a DiMartino y Konietzko.**

* * *

><p>—Los niños ya se fueron dormir— anunció Katara al entrar a la sala, sonriendo coquetamente a su esposo, hace meses que no habían tenido un momento a solas. Kya y Bumi podían ser realmente agotadores cuando se lo proponían, corriendo de aquí para allá y haciendo travesuras a todas horas.<p>

—Siéntate debes estar agotada—sugirió su esposo dando una palmada en el sofá en el que descansaba.

—Son tan agotadores—comentó la maestra agua después de sentarse.

—No pienses ahora en eso— sugirió Aang comenzando a trazar un camino de besos por el cuello de su esposa— Relájate y disfruta— por respuesta solo recibió una risita condescendiente.

* * *

><p>— ¡Miren lo que tengo aquí entradas para, "El Niño en el iceberg"!—. Gritó emocionado Sokka, anunciando su entrada con un gran portazo, arruinando de paso la atmosfera romántica.<p>

— ¡Sokka!— gritó la hermana del moreno furiosa.

—Bueno, no es como si los hubiera interrumpido en algo importante, solo se estaban besuqueando— contestó indignado.

— ¡Sólo besuqueando!– exclamó Katara con aura tétrica.

— ¿A qué viniste Sokka?— preguntó el maestro aire, mientras sujetaba a su esposa tratando de evitar que cometiera homicidio.

—Mañana será el primer día que se presentará en ciudad república, "El Niño en el iceberg" y gracias a mis contactos logré conseguir lugares de primera fila— anunció con bombo y platillo.

— ¿El Niño en el iceberg?, no era esa horrible obra que fuimos a ver en la Isla Amber— increpó molesto el Avatar, de que el moreno hubiese interrumpido su momento amoroso por algo así.

—No era tan horrible— se justificó Sokka.

— ¡Me hacían quedar como una llorona!— reclamó la maestra agua a su hermano.

—Tenía buenos efectos.

— ¡Yo era una chica!— protestó el Avatar.

—En el segundo acto los chistes de Sokka fueron hilarantes—contestó Sokka a la defensiva.

— ¡Al final el señor de fuego me mataba!—contraatacó por último el maestro aire al borde de un colapso.

— ¡Oh, vamos! Seguro cambiaron el final.

— ¿Porqué no vas con Toph? Ustedes están saliendo o algo así ¿No?— cuestionó Katara aún siendo sujetada por su esposo.

–Bueno ese era mi plan inicial, pero ella me rechazó, dijo que tenía que hacer no sé qué cosas en su oficina.

—Hubieras insistido.

— ¡Y qué crees que hice!, gracias a eso gané esto— dijo Sokka mostrándole a su hermana, las magulladuras y raspones que habían por todo su cuerpo — ¡Me arrastró por todo el cuartel de policía antes de sacarme!

—Nadie puede decir que no lo intentaste— comentó el Avatar, tratando de reconfortar a su cuñado.

— ¿Entonces irán conmigo?— suplicó Sokka con ojos brillosos, ambos maestros lo observaron exasperados —Hace siglos que no hacemos algo divertido juntos, ¡Háganlo por los viejos tiempos!— gritó eufórico.

—Mamá, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó la pequeña Kya, mientras caminaba hacia sus padres aún adormilada.

— ¡Tío, Sokka!— gritó su hermano que venía detrás, lanzándose a los brazos de su tío.

— ¡¿Ya estás satisfecho?, ahora ya no querrán irse a dormir!—regaño la maestra agua a su hermano, hecha una furia y liberándose del agarre de Aang, lista para torturar al no maestro.

— ¡Espera Katara! Y si llevo a los niños mañana a la obra, los cuidare todo el día así tú y Aang podrán tener el día libre.

Katara guardo sus instrumentos de tortura, sopesando la oferta de su hermano. La verdad le vendría de maravillas un día libre, pero no sabía sin confiar en Sokka para qué cuidará a sus pequeños.

En el consejo de la Ciudad República Sokka había demostrado gran madurez y era realmente una pena que esa misma madurez no la aplicará fuera de su trabajo, si no, ella no duraría en dejarlo a cargo de sus hijos, pensó afligida la maestra agua.

—Arreglaré todo para que mañana pueda llegar más temprano a casa—susurró cariñoso el Avatar al oído de Katara, logrando que su esposa decidiera al fin.

—Bien, Sokka, pueden ir tú y los niños a ver la dichosa obra de teatro—se rindió Katara.

— ¡Escucharon chicos, mañana vamos a ir a ver la mejor obra del mundo!— exclamó Sokka emocionado, tomando a sus sobrinos y dándoles vueltas entre sus brazos.

Aang se dirigió feliz a su hogar, listo para la noche de pasión que estaba dispuesto a disfrutar. Compró las flores favoritas de Katara, antes de partir de su casa en la mañana se había duchado dos veces y antes de salir de la oficina se había perfumado con la colonia que Sokka le había regalado el año pasado

Nada lo tenía preparado para la gran decepción que se llevaría al llegar y encontrar a su esposa somnolienta, debido a que ayer tardó toda la noche en conseguir que los niños volvieran a dormir, con saliva en el rostro y restos de comida en el cabello.

— ¿Qué es ese olor tan asqueroso?— preguntó asqueada Katara antes de dirigirse a vomitar al baño. Los ruidos que salían del baño eran tan sonoros y repugnantes, que toda excitación que el maestro aire guardaba se fue al retrete.

— ¿Estás bien cariño?– inquirió preocupado Aang al ver pasar los minutos y que su esposa no salía del cuarto.

—Sí, espera en cuanto me recuperé y tendremos nuestro momento de amor— aclamó Katara llena de decisión.

—No te preocupes amor, podemos dejarlo para otra noche—pidió comprensivo el maestro aire, pero más que nada temeroso de la perseverancia de su esposa.

— ¡No, tenemos que hacerlo ahora! Ya me siento un poco mejor— exclamó como gritó de batalla para después volver a emitir una arcada que indicaba todo lo contrarió.

Aang se sentó en la sala de su sillón, decidiendo que la cosa iba a ir para largo. Después de aproximadamente tres horas, su esposa salió del baño con peor aspecto que con el que entró, borrando cualquier rastro de excitación que pudiera albergar aún su cuerpo.

—Bien, creo que podre soportar unas horas sin tener que vomitar, me acabo de lavar tres veces los dientes, tenemos que ser rápidos si queremos hacerlo—profirió la maestra agua lazándose sin ningún pudor a su esposo, besándolo y ahogando de paso el grito de terror que estaba a punto de emitir.

Aang no entendía la desesperación de su esposa, era cierto que no habían tenido una noche romántica hace mucho tiempo, pero no tanto en que no hacían el amor; lo cual usualmente pasaba a altas horas de la noche, cuando sus hijos ya estaban tan dormidos que no creían que fueran a despertar.

El beso era incomodo pero no fue hasta cuando el aire le comenzaba a faltar, que el Avatar tuvo que apartar sin ninguna delicadeza a la maestra aire.

— ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó extrañada la mujer.

—Katara no tienes que esforzarte, podemos hacerlo otra noche.

— ¡Otra noche!— gritó alarmada, Katara como si su esposo acabara de cometer el más grande de los pecados.

—Sí, no creo que debamos seguir, yo estoy cansado tú, bueno tú…

— ¡Yo estoy bien!— interrumpió, indignada su esposa.

—Creo, que podemos programar otra noche.

— ¿Otra noche? y ¿Cuándo será esa otra noche?, sí con esfuerzos pudimos disponer está y luego de que venga el otro bebé será casi imposible.

—Pero amorcito, estoy seguro…— dijo el Avatar tratando de confortar a su amor, cuándo proceso las palabras que había escuchado— ¿Otro bebé?—preguntó atónito.

—Sí otro bebé, estoy embarazada, otra vez— confirmó irritada— Y ahora tendré menos tiempo para mí y aún menos para ti, y me pondré gorda y fea, por lo qué te buscaras una amanté guapa y curvilínea que te presté toda la atención que yo no, y después me vas a dejar sola y con tres niños. Sin ti en ciudad república voy a tener que regresar a la tribu agua del norte y todo el amor que sentía por ti, se va convertir en odio cuándo nuestro hijos me pregunten por su padre y yo les diga….

— ¡Te amo!— exclamó Aang, rompiendo el monologo de Katara y besando su vientre tiernamente— No sabes cuánto te amo Katara, la madre de mis hermosos hijos.

Todas las dudas y temores fueron borradas del corazón de Katara, su esposo la amaba y nada cambiaría el hecho de que estuviera nuevamente embarazada.

— ¿Crees que esta vez sea un maestro aire?— preguntó Aang con aire soñador.

—Amor, lo importante es que sea un niño sano como sus hermanos—comentó la maestra agua y se le rompió el corazón al ver la tristeza de su esposo.

—Eso ya lo sé, solamente que a veces me siento un poco solo al ser el único maestro aire— comentó cabizbajo.

—Sí no lo es, siempre podemos seguir intentándolo ¿No?— sugirió Katara con un sonrisa picara.

—Claro— contestó Aang acariciando el cuello de su mujer y acercándose para besarla, recuperando inesperadamente su libido.

* * *

><p>— ¡Ya estamos aquí familia!—gritó Sokka interrumpiendo nuevamente a ambos tortolos. Los maestros no podían creer su mala suerte y gruñeron frustrados, estaban a punto de despotricar contra el no maestro cuando fueron interrumpidos por sus hijos.<p>

— ¡La obra fue genial, papá en verdad le diste una paliza al Señor del Fuego!— comentó entusiasmado su hijo haciendo ruidos, mientras fingía luchar. Los tres adultos rieron divertidos, logrando que los maestros olvidaran su mal humor.

— ¿Mamá es cierto que estas enamorada secretamente de tío Zuko, porqué tiene un cabello super sedoso?— preguntó curiosa la pequeña Kya a su madre, logrando que el buen humor de ella y su padre se desvanecería y observaran furibundos a Sokka.

—Por lo menos esta vez el Avatar no era una pequeña niña calva—comentó Sokka, antes de emprender su huida ante una muy segura su sentencia de muerte.

* * *

><p><strong> Nieve Tiasho, espero que te haya gustado quise hacer la cosa un poco cómica y familiar. También agregué un muy muy muy ligero Tokka.<strong>


End file.
